El Hogar de las Bestias
by Camila mku
Summary: "Papá decía que hallaría la cura. Beyond rezaba porque papá hallara, algún día, la cura. Mamá decía, a escondidas mías, que la cura no existía: que habría que matarme, que yo era un peligro para ella, para Beyond, para mi padre y para cualquier persona que se me acercase..". (L/Light, YAOI)
1. Prólogo

_El demonio, ese ser con el cual te intimidan en la Iglesia; lo pintan bastardo, figura decorativa de lo malévolo. Mi madre cree fielmente en su existencia, así como también en la de un Dios Todopoderoso. _

_El demonio […]_

_El demonio no existe; solía decir papá, intentando contradecir todas aquellas creencias paganas en las que se basaba mi madre para llevar una vida libre de, lo que ella llamaba, "pecados"._

"_Es una simple figura decorativa creada por el humano para exteriorizar los deseos frustrados que albergan las personas, aquellos que no quieren reconocer, aquellos como la lujuria, la pereza, la gula, la avaricia, la vanidad" (oh… ¡la vanidad! El pecado llevado a cabo mayormente por todos), sí, eso era lo que solía repetir una y otra vez papá, antes de que mamá lo obligara a acudir a la iglesia todos los domingos, como si se tratara del peor de los martirios para un científico como lo era mi padre. _

_También solía decir que el diablo vivía en él, en mi hermano, en mi madre, en mí y en todas las personas. _

_Mamá se enfadaba cada vez que papá nos daba su punto de vista acerca de las creencias religiosas, pues sí: se enojaba porque ella "estaba intentando volvernos creyentes, para que mi hermano y yo, llegáramos a ser hombres de bien algún día". Y papá se arrebataba aun más por eso; solía decir que la religión volvía ignorantes a las personas, las enceguecía._

"_**Si matas a alguien, irás al infierno**__". _

_Entonces, ¿Quién es realmente quien quiere asesinar a otra persona? ¿Soy yo, o el diablo es quien quiere que lo haga? _

_Tal y como decía mamá: "__**Las voces de los demonios nos atormentan en las noches, quieren que hagamos cosas que nunca haríamos de estar en manos de Dios, debemos encomendarnos a él y ahuyentar todas aquellas palabras del mal que nos incitan a pecar"**_

_¿Y si soy yo el pecador, y el diablo es simplemente la figura que está ahí, recordándome todo el tiempo: que no debo asesinar, que no debo abusar, que no debo robar, que no debo gritar, que no debo golpear… entonces, cuánta culpa tiene exactamente la figura del "diablo" en las causas y consecuencias de mis acciones? Ninguna, ¿verdad?_

_Mi padre jura repararme, encontrar el antídoto, curarme de una vez por todas; mientras tanto mi madre me mira de soslayo, fingiendo una sonrisa tierna, pero eso no me engaña: yo sé muy bien lo que está pasando por su cabeza: __**me odia**__, quiere exterminarme; lo veo en sus ojos cuando me mira, se exactamente lo que piensa: _

"_**Eres una semilla del mal", **__recuerdo que una vez me había dedicado esa frase. Papá se enfadaba tanto con ella cuando me decía tales cosas, que acababan en discusiones familiares fuertes, muy agresivas; tanto que Beyond y yo debíamos defender a mamá de las golpizas. Pero ella no quería que yo la defendiera, ella abrazaba a Beyond, él era su favorito, mientras que yo era el favorito de papá. Mamá no me quería cerca. _

_Y para ser sinceros, papá no tenía hijo favorito: nos amaba por igual a los dos, pero mi madre sí tenía un preferido y eso era evidente._

_Papá decía que hallaría la cura. Beyond rezaba porque papá hallara, algún día, la cura. Mamá decía, a escondidas mías, que la cura no existía: que habría que matarme, que yo era un peligro para ella, para Beyond, para mi padre y para cualquier persona que se me acercase._

_Y ahora que veo este desastre…, ahora que logro comprender, ¡ahora que veo lo que acabo de hacerle a mi padre, a mi madre y lo que por poco estuve a punto de hacerle a mi querido hermano y a los criados en la gran mansión!...,me doy cuenta que ella tenía razón._

_Y también mi padre la tenía:_

_El diablo está en todos nosotros;____pero ahora que me percato de ello, ahora que comienzo a ahondar más en el tema, me doy cuenta de que el diablo, efectivamente, __**vive en mí, más que en cualquier otro ser humano en la faz de la tierra.**_


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Ya había pasado el momento exacto en que debió haber vuelto a casa; y aun aguardaba allí, preso de la vívida carnal que expedía aquel cuerpo varonil. La ímpetu con que lo abrazaba, lo besaba, le lamía la piel de la espalda mientras lo penetraba frenéticamente, a punto de un colapso mutuo, se le erizaban a Light todos los cabellos de su cuerpo, habidos y por haber.

Aquel era físicamente perfecto para el castaño: tenía ese toque especial que lo volvía una ternura cuando le veía a los ojos, y a la vez, era brusco, varonil, fuerte. Ambos dejos le atraían, y en una misma persona, esos dos distintivos chocantes podían causar un electroshock nocivo en la cabeza del japonés.

No era más que un chico que se ganaba la vida de mesero en un restaurante de mala muerte, pero aun así, aceptaba dinero de quien fuera que quisiese acostarse con él, y Light no iría a perderse una oportunidad como esa: era un muchacho hermoso, de cabello rojo fuego y mirada verde esmeralda, guapísimo como muy pocas veces había visto en su vida.

Él era médico, y uno de los más respetables de todo Japón (y ese era motivo suficiente por el cual esa clase de conductas —como de la cual estaba siendo presa ahora mismo— estaban prácticamente prohibidas para un ser tan honorable como era él). Era afamado por sus pacientes, un médico de aquellos que puede salvar hasta los casos que se consideran perdidos. Todo el tiempo le estaban halagando, recibía premios y honradeces de a docenas… pero por cierta razón, no consideraba aquello como algo importante, ni siquiera agradecía toda aquella atención, era divertido y hacía muy bien al orgullo del egocentrismo pero, cada vez se percataba más y más de que él necesitaba otra cosa_, algo diferente._

A tan solo la edad de diecinueve años ya había dado por sentado los votos, y aun hasta sus veintisiete, conservaba esa alianza que unía a Misa Amane y a él en sagrado matrimonio.

Exhaló agazapado mientras aquel joven, solo un poco más joven que él, le embestía desde detrás con toda la excitación que en la atmosfera se iba creando poco a poco.

—Oh, Dios —apretaba fuertemente su labio inferior con sus dientes delanteros, sentía al muchacho caliente, enardecido, lujurioso y pasional. Light sentía como la cama se movía junto con el ritmo monótono de aquellos repetitivos golpes entre ambos genitales.

Nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado que acabaría en un lugar así, habiendo salido apenas hacía unas horas del trabajo; con su esposa esperándolo en casa, mientras él follaba con un sujeto que siquiera conocía, en un mugroso cuarto de Hotel.

_¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ese extremo? _

¿Las cosas con Misa se habían enfriado tanto? ¿Tanto como para estar ciertamente desesperado como para aceptar caricias y besos de desconocidos? ¿Tanto como para _intentar acercarse hasta a personas de su propio sexo?_

Pues, sinceramente, la verdad era que con Misa ya no podía hacerlo, las cosas no andaban demasiado bien entre ellos, aunque bueno, tampoco era como si quisiera tocarla, no le provocaba nada en él el simple hecho de dormir en la misma cama con ella.

_La costumbre mata el amor. _Había oído decir una vez, y definitivamente esa mujer rubia que dormía a su lado no era la persona con la cual el castaño contrajo, alguna vez, matrimonio. Parecía diferente, ¡era diferente! ¡No era Misa, o al menos no la que a él le enamoró en aquel entonces! O tal vez él fuere quien había cambiado, (y creía ser ese exactamente el embrollo del asunto).

Él había madurado, él ya no era el mismo.

La unión había sido hacía mucho tiempo ya: siete años precisamente; desde los diecinueve que ambos estaban en sagrado voto, en aquel entonces Light creyó estar haciendo lo correcto, había hallado a la mujer más hermosa, dulce, apacible, bondadosa, trabajadora y fiel que jamás hubiera podido encontrar; y desgraciadamente el matrimonio_… logró por desgastarlo todo a su paso_.

Había comenzado por dejar de atraerle emocionalmente, ya no se trataba de esa mujer dulce y bondadosa que solía ser, _los años cambian mucho a las personas, tanto que las vuelven irreconocibles. _

Desde luego, que todo acabó en que Amane también dejara de atraerle sexualmente, ya no la veía con ojos provocativos (y en gran parte, gracias a los terribles berrinches que aguardaban a la rubia, ¡no le daba respiro! Se sentía sofocado). Luego comenzaron las peleas, _terribles agresiones_. Recordaba Light que nada de lo que él hacía o pretendiere hacer, contentaba a Misa. Si trabajaba había problemas _porque trabajaba demasiado, _si comenzaba a trabajar en menor horario entonces _era un holgazán. S_i daba regalos a la familia de la rubia _era porque de seguro intentaba sabotearlos, _si daba regalos a su propia familia _entonces era un mamero que dependía de sus padres para todo. S_i no saludaba a las hermanas de Misa era _un maldito maleducado, _si saludaba a las hermanas de Misa _entonces probablemente estaría metiéndole el cuerno. _Si iba con ella de compras, se enfadaba _porque Light nunca le ponía un freno con el dinero y ella gastaba por poco y toda la tarjeta de crédito, _pero si Light le ponía un freno, _la rubia se enfadaba porque ¡no le permitía darse gustos!_

Sinceramente, aquella mujer había pasado de ser la pareja perfecta a ser un verdadero infierno. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía cómo diablos iría a acabar todo aquel circo, y le ponía los pelos de punta imaginarse que cuando la rubia volviese de sus vueltas y giros inesperados, él la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, porque… _maldición… después de todo, _era un buen esposo, la quería ¡solo que no la soportaba, ya no deseaba vivir junto a ella! Y esperaba que algún día, la promesa que había hecho Misa sobre abandonarlo e irse con un hombre mucho mejor que él, que la valorara y respetara como ella se merecía, _se cumpliera._

_Light esperaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón y aunque doliera como diantres, que lo hiciera… y pronto, o acabaría enloqueciendo._

En parte era culpa suya: la rubia tenía razón, Light daba un compromiso de muerte a su trabajo, su profesión lo era todo: ¡casi su vida! ¡Respiraba gracias a ello! Pero, ¿Quién era ella para juzgarle? Light había ansiado ser médico desde los ocho años, claramente mucho tiempo antes de conocer a aquella mujer, él estaba consciente de que había contraído matrimonio con su empleo antes que con Misa, entonces ¿Cómo podía acusarlo? _¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo?_

Hasta recordaba como ella misma había sido quien le alentó a proseguir cuando Light ya estaba desistiendo de continuar la carrera universitaria de medicina, ¡ella le había dado fuerzas! ¡Había sido ella quien le incitó a permanecer con los estudios!, a no rendirse, ya había estudiado demasiado para arrojar tantos años por la borda, ¡que continuara un tiempito mas y ya, podría comenzar a ejercer como un verdadero médico, lo que Light siempre había querido!

¿Y entonces? ¿En dónde estaba esa mujer ahora? ¿Qué había sido de ella? Que había pasado, que de volcar toda su confianza en la relación entre ambos, había acabado en terminar siendo ella _quien quería arrojar por el drenaje todo aquel tiempo que estuvieron juntos._

_Una relación tan unida e inquebrantable, pareció deshacerse más rápido de lo que Light hubiera creído... o esperado._

Pero tampoco era como si él pretendiere negársele: tampoco él iría a intentar sustentar esa falsa relación por mucho tiempo. Había miradas de puñal entre ambos constantemente, bufidos, gritos, decepciones… _ya no quería seguir así, ¡ya no podía! El estrés acumulado del trabajo junto con el estrés en casa acabarían por hacerlo reventar._

Debía ponerle un alto a esa relación de una vez por todas, pero no sabía si al momento en que llegara Misa a casa, acabaría rindiéndose frente a ella, frente a sus hermosos ojos café, su figura desbordante y su (encubierto) carácter inocente que lo enloquecían. Pero el castaño sabía muy bien, que el humor dulce de aquella solo duraba unos pocos segundos, y luego volvía a ser todo igual que siempre: gris (como se había tornado en los últimos años).

Sus ojos lagrimearon, mientras aun continuaba aquel palpando el cuerpo humectado del castaño, con aquella piel de un tono aceitunado, que con la luz de la luna lucía suavemente perlado, el hombre tomó de la cintura a Light, y bruscamente arrimó las nalgas de aquel más a su ingle.

—Quiero acabar ya —dijo, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Hazlo.

Ni siquiera el más solitario de los hombres pensaba en la angustia del día a día en un momento candente como era ese, Light sería la excepción a la regla; últimamente no podía dejar de imaginar, de dar vueltas al asunto una y otra vez como lunático solitario. Y es que a ojos de cualquiera Yagami era el hombre perfecto, parecía tenerlo todo: un hermoso hogar, una hermosa esposa, una hermosa profesión, una buena retribución monetaria por su dedicación. ¿Y entonces… de que se quejaba? ¿Por qué TODO lo que tenía no le llenaba? ¿Por qué todo había empezado a ser tan monótono y aburrido? ¿Por qué, siendo que todos los días se dedicaba a salvar la vida de los demás, ya sentía que su propia existencia importaba una mierda?

_¿Cuándo fue que todo empezó a resultar tan patético? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Podría alguien respondérselo algún día?_

El muchacho detrás suyo echó un gemido fuerte, causando que el castaño volviera a la realidad en tan solo segundos. Sintió la candente sabia bañando su interior: una sensación de calidez hermosa que hacía poco tiempo había empezado a descubrir. Hacía muy poco, a decir verdad, que se había decidido de una vez por todas, dejando a un lado las creencias que le habían inculcado de pequeño en la crianza; dejando atrás la vergüenza y el asco por el mismo sexo, y se había dispuesto a _probar cosas nuevas._

Hermoso fue con lo que se había encontrado, y siquiera pudo creer como es que había vivido veintisiete años de su vida sin haber probado antes esa sensación de estar ardiendo por dentro, de tener un hombre en su cama que practicara el puesto de activo (aquel lugar que tomaba él siempre que compartía intimidad con su esposa), era hermoso, relajante, te despojaba de todo el estrés que se acumula en el cuerpo durante el día. A decir verdad, el ACTO era lo que a Light le encantaba, le excitaba y le volvía a encantar; para nada se fijaba con quien lo hacía, eso era lo de menos, no le interesaba algo así, si por él fuese haría el amor con los ojos vendados: era la sensación de ser penetrado, hurtado, agazapado lo que a Light le enardecía, y no otra cosa.

Ese muchacho, que ahora mismo se despegaba lentamente del contacto que aguardaba con el castaño, le había caído como anillo al dedo. No estaba en pareja, no tenía problemas en prestar sus servicios (es más, hasta cobraba por ello, eso lo decía todo), no tenía una personalidad complicada y al parecer vivía de una manera muy simplona, nada de lujos ni excesos; además, era todo un caballero: sabía guardar secretos. Light le había pedido, por lo que más quisiera, que por favor no dijese nada sobre sus encuentros casuales, porque si esas palabras llegaban a oídos de la prensa y de los medios de comunicación masivos, podría provocar un colapso destructivo en la carrera profesional del japonés, debía andárselas con cuidado, nunca se sabe cuando un entrometido vagabundea por ahí con una cámara fotográfica, dispuesto a revelar la vida privada de las personas (que como Light) tenían, gracias a su empleo, un poquito de fama.

_Los "sin vida", _así les llamaba el castaño, le hacía gracia hacerlo.

Además, él estaba casado bajo juramento religioso, un chismerío como ese provocaría una "bomba explosiva" en la vida del castaño. Había que ser cautelosos y no dar pasos en falso, un solo error podía ser fatal.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, buscando su ropa que para entonces estaba arrojada por todo el suelo. Se vistió rápidamente y tras revisar en su maletín, caminó hacia el joven pelirrojo y le extendió un manojo de dinero.

—Gracias —dijo aquel y simplemente lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de sus shins, que colgaban de sus manos, continuaba desnudo aun, y no parecía tener deseos de vestirse.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —preguntó el castaño, con el entrecejo fruncido; era una actitud extraña la de aquel, ¿para qué querría permanecer en ese sitio maltrecho por más tiempo? El castaño, por el contrario, ya estaba pegado a la puerta listo para retirarse a casa.

—Sí, quiero descansar un poco. Luego me iré. Tu ve yendo si quieres —mentía, obviamente tenía otro cliente que habría de estar esperando ansioso por ingresar al cuarto, estaría deseando que Light se fuera de una vez para poder cobrar otro fajo más de dinero por sus servicios.

—Ya. Yo me voy.

—De acuerdo, pero antes de que partas, debo darte un comunicado: tendré que aumentarte el precio.

—¿Qué? —se volvió de inmediato hacia la dirección del muchacho.

—Sí, disculpa, sé que es algo inoportuno pero, es que te vienes siempre, nos vemos desde hace semanas y, la verdad, es que yo no voy a hacer esto gratis, mi trabajo es mi trabajo ¿de acuerdo? Yo me lo tomo muy enserio, por más que sea satisfacer de esta manera a las personas, yo tengo que cobrar lo que me corresponde, y tu eres la persona que más me ha visitado en tan poco tiempo, entiéndeme por favor, yo necesito el dinero, y no puedo cobrarle lo mismo a alguien que me visita cada dos meses que a alguien que me visita día por medio como lo haces tú, Light. Lo siento, pero es así. Voy a tener que aumentarte.

El castaño le miró de reojo, obviamente jamás se había hecho ilusiones con ese joven, no era _su tipo, _aunque, de acuerdo, aun era nuevo en eso de andar con personas de su mismo sexo, todavía sentía que caminaba sobre arenas movedizas en vez de tierra firme, pero ya iba comprendiendo como, a su gusto, debía ser el hombre perfecto, o al menos con quien pudieraconversar además de_ coger_. Y la verdad era que aquel chico, por más guapo que fuera, se quedaba corto en la concepción que Light tenía de un hombre.

Asi que… si le cobraba más o menos, _¿realmente importaba?_

—Ya. Está bien. Aunque, siéndote sincero, Brian. Desde ya: no creo que continúe viniendo a verte.

El ambiente se cubrió de un halo silencioso, lúgubre. El pelirrojo puso una expresión de desconsuelo fatal.

—¿Dejarás de venir a verme porque comenzaré a cobrarte más? ¡Es una estupidez! —se había enfadado, se le notaba en sus ojos tétricos.

—No, definitivamente no es por el dinero. Es… mi esposa, y mi vida personal, y muchas otras cosas que no quiero contarte porque sería una pavada si lo hiciera, ya que no te competen a ti y a nadie, solo a mí. Es difícil, Brian. La situación en la que estoy es complicada, y necesito tiempo. No quiero seguir haciendo esto, la verdad es que cada vez que lo pienso me siento más y más mierda.

—Pero tú me dijiste que creías que tu esposa te metía la cornamenta, entonces ¿no es justo que le devuelvas con la misma moneda? ¿Acaso no se lo merece?

_Si, se lo merece, pero no con alguien como tú. _Pensó el castaño para sus adentros. Sinceramente Brian se estaba dando a conocer, él no lo quería a Light, eso era obvio, solo intentaba mantenerlo a su lado porque era un sujeto que lo visitaba cada dos por tres, y si lo perdía entonces ¡perdería mucho dinero que le hacía falta! No podía dejar que se marchase así como así.

—No quiero ser como ella, Brian —su voz sonaba hueca, sin rastros de emoción alguna.

—¿Pero y entonces… qué? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Te irás así como así? ¿Ya no vendrás más a verme? ¡Me dijiste que me necesitabas, que yo te hacía feliz con lo poco que te daba, al contrario de tu mujer! —estaba terriblemente enfadado, sus ojos verdes viperinos casi podrían expulsar lágrimas de la cólera. Solo lo hacía por el dinero, no se preocupaba por los sentimientos del castaño, ¿entonces, para qué querría continuar él con algo como aquello, que era igual o aun más vacío que su relación con Misa? Light no debía ceder, no quería, ya estaba harto de veras con las cojonadas ajenas que le traía el día a día—. Yo te aprecio mucho, tú lo sabes, te comprendo. Me necesitas, ¡acéptalo!

Si realmente creía que Light mamaba, como para creerse una burda mentiría como aquella, entonces ese chico estaba en serios problemas.

—Lo siento, pero no —sentenció, dejando a aquel otro con rostro enardecido, apretando las quijadas, sus mejillas enrojecían gravemente de a poco.

—Sabes que, ¿no venir más es lo que quieres? Pues no vengas, no te necesito, y tampoco quiero, de ahora en más, ni que te aparezcas por aquí, ¿te ha quedado claro? ¡Y ni se te ocurra preguntar por mí porque te aseguro que yo no estaré aquí para ti! Y también podrías irte un poco a la puta madre que te parió, imbécil. Bien merecido tienes que te metan los cuernos, ve a que te jodan —había señalado con el dedo del medio de la mano a Light.

—Sabía que no eras más que una mierda de avariento.

—Pues, te costará conseguirte a otro con una verga como la mía y que te cobre más barato. Maricón.

El castaño cerró de un portazo. Ni le dedicó una mirada a ese sujeto, sería una bobería quedarse allí a discutir con aquel tan solo para continuar perdiendo el tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza a millares; por supuesto que de ninguna manera se había llevado una desilusión, sería estúpido de su parte algo como eso: Brian era una escultura hermosa a ojos de cualquiera pero como persona no era más que una cagada, ya lo tenía súper asumido. Entonces, ¿debería llorar? ¿Debería gimotear? ¿Debería siquiera dedicar una pequeñísima lagrimita por aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos?

Ni mierda. No haría nada de eso, joder.

Caminó por los pasillos de aquel Hotel descalabrado, oyendo a su paso los gemidos de aquellas tantas personas que habrían de estar del otro lado de esas puertas.

Un sujeto que lucía como camionero abatido, moreno y de barbas largas, iba caminando a toda prisa, atravesando el mismo sitio que Light, pero en dirección contraria. Una vez que se cruzaron, sin lograr evitar rozarse los brazos, aquel continuó con su camino mientras el castaño se volteaba levemente para prestar atención hacia donde se dirigía: había ingresado a la misma habitación de la cual él había salido hacía unos momentos… _por supuest_o… ¿y que había dicho Brian? ¿Qué lo necesitaba? Puras patrañas.

Elevó una ceja, sin más que agregar a la escena.

Salió de allí hasta dar con el estacionamiento, y su coche nuevo color negro perlado.

Condujo silenciosamente hasta casa; la música relajante que emitía la pequeña radio del automóvil no hacía más que incitarle a quedarse dentro del carro durante toda la eternidad, solo y tranquilo, era lo que más ansiaba. Simplemente esperaba que cuando llegase al apartamento que había comprado y decorado a su gusto junto a su esposa, muchos años atrás (cuando compartir tiempo juntos, aun se trataba de algo maravilloso para Light); que Misa se hallara profundamente dormida, así por lo menos se ahorraba la discusión diaria y aburrida que solían tener casi siempre a eso de la medianoche.

Detuvo el carro luego de abrir las rejas con el control remoto, para ingresar en la cochera. Antes de salir fuera de aquel, respiró profundamente, percatándose que probablemente estuviera abandonando el sitio más tranquilo en el cual podría permanecer.

De una vez por todas, ingresó a la casa, con un gesto mortuorio aun más evidente que de costumbre. Parecía estar rendido para lo terrible que fuere a ocurrir, no porque se lo imaginara, sino porque ya se lo esperaba de parte de Misa, siempre era la misma discusión con la rubia.

No estaba dormitando, como él hubiera querido, se hallaba sentada en el sofá de seda, en la sala de estar; con sus manos unidas en forma de plegaria, frente a la TV pero sin estar ésta encendida. Dudaba que realmente estuviere predicando, a juzgar por sus ojos (que los mantenía bien abiertos) estaba pensando, dándole vueltas a un mismo asunto una y otra vez, tantas como fuere necesario.

Light abandonó su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta.

El sonido despertó de su transe a la mujer, que siquiera se volteó para ver la figura de su marido, continuaba estática, petrificada. Simplemente elevó una de sus cejas y volvió la vista hacia la luz de la luna que ingresaba a través del enorme ventanal que llegaba hasta el suelo.

No emitió sonido de sus labios: ni un _qué tal, buenas noches, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, cariño? _Tampoco Light dijo nada, ¿para qué? ¿Para fingir? No gracias, ya todo estaba dicho, y ambos deseaban ni verse, pero convivían en la misma casa, sería imposible no cruzarse, por mucho que lo intentaran.

Misa exhaló profundamente. Y es que sabía muy bien de donde venía Light, hacía tiempo que ya le había echado el ojo encima a sus andanzas en la noche, luego de salir del Hospital. Pero, ¿Qué iría a decirle? ¿Qué iría a reclamarle? Sería hipócrita si se parara frente a su esposo a pedir explicaciones, a raja tabla, de lo que hacía en las noches, mientras ella… _hacía lo mismo._

No tenía cara para eso, es sería lo último; mejor callarse la boca y hacerse la desentendida, por lo menos la ley del hielo evitaba sentir vergüenza por lo que ambos hacían a espaldas de su "amado/a".

_Pufff…_ acarició su frente y relamió sus labios, agotadísima de pensamiento, dar tantas vueltas a un mismo tema ¡y durante horas! Resultaba tan exhausto.

Light se acercó a ella, encendió la perilla de la luz, en la habitación donde se hallaba la rubia, que permanecía a completas oscuras a no ser por la luz de la luna, que poco iluminaba, a decir verdad.

Ni siquiera estaban realmente en casa, estaban lejos de Japón, eran otras tierras, una cultura completamente diferente, que por mas que Misa intentase, no lograba ponerse acorde con ella, ¡era frustrante! Inglaterra… muy diferente a lo que ella conocía, a lo que ella anhelaba… deseaba retornar a su país natal de una buena vez. Pero Light había conseguido un empleo más que bueno allí, a decir verdad, la remuneración era lo mejor: cuatro veces más que en Japón, eso sería suficiente motivo para quedarse ¿no es así?

Tragó espeso. Y, la verdad era que, desde que habían dejado oriente atrás, desde que se habían mudado ambos a Europa con el sueño de aumentar la confianza en la relación entre ambos, que ya para aquel entonces comenzaba a flaquear, debió confesarse a sí misma que el alejamiento causó que el matrimonio se enfriara aun más. Light cambió repentinamente: pero la rubia creía entender por qué. En Japón tenía una vida hecha, una historia, una transcendencia familiar; en cambio en Inglaterra (país nuevo, listo para explorar) ¡no le conocía nadie! A no ser por los medios de comunicación, que tampoco era mucho decir, no tenía lazos que le obligasen a mantener un comportamiento impetuoso, no había nada que retuviera a Light para mantener el control…

_Y entonces empezaron las salidas en las noches… _Hombres, la rubia lo sabía muy bien, estaba segura de que su esposo estaba "experimentando cosas nuevas", a sus espaldas, por supuesto.

No quería abandonar a Light, porque eso significaría carcomer su propio ego, ¡carajo: estaba casada con uno de los mejores médicos del mundo! El divorcio caería brutal para la prensa, y ella… perdería a Light… y eso significaba perder_**los bienes materiales del matrimonio.**_

¿Qué haría cuando le faltase él?

¿Qué haría cuando le faltase el dinero?

Ella se ganaba la vida como una honorable ama de casa, no podía darse el lujo de perder a su única fuente de ingreso, ¡eso jamás! Estaría perdida sin él. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer si es que para Light follarse cualquier pito era muchísimo mejor que dormir con ella?

Y si Misa demostraba que le daba igual esa actitud por parte de su esposo, entonces él no dudaría en continuar haciéndolo, y poco a poco dejaría de ser "a escondidas" y comenzaría a ser frente a sus ojos, ¡no podía dejar que eso sucediera! ¡Sería el hazmerreír de todo el mundo!

Bajó la vista.

Light se había dirigido hacia la cocina, ya estaba de vuelta con una taza y un saquito de té dentro de ésta, a punto de dirigirse hacia la habitación, necesitaba dormir; se ducharía en la mañana.

—¿Vamos a ir mañana? —la voz fémina hizo eco en aquella desolada habitación. No se volteó a ver al castaño, que tampoco se dedicó a echarle un vistazo, simplemente le habló desde el lumbral de la recámara de ambos.

—No iré —sentenció.

Misa estaba sentada en el sofá en una posición bastante hombruna: con las piernas bien abiertas y los codos sobre sus rodillas, echándole miradas de puñal hacia la dirección de Light, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse vidriosos.

—¿No vas porqué no quieres ir conmigo, o cómo es la cosa? —la ira comenzaba a brotar desde el nacimiento de sus palabras.

—No voy porque no se me canta, punto.

_Lo odiaba._

_La odiaba._

_Se odiaban._

Light no le dedicó ni un respiro, simplemente se metió dentro del cuarto, y aun sin haberse puesto el pijama, se tomó el tiempo de sentarse sobre la cama y relajarse un poco, ese día había sido nefasto, y la verdad era que no le interesaba acabarlo con una discusión con la rubia, por el motivo de una fiesta ridícula que se había organizado solo para los mejores profesionales, y obviamente que el castaño había sido invitado con cordialidad por el mismísimo anfitrión de la celebración; pero no tenía ni ganas de ir: fingir bailar el valse de manera romántica con su esposa era lo que más mala leche le daba, no podría siquiera mirarla a los ojos y servirle una copa de champagne, ¡sería tan falso y ridículo que ni él se creería esa amabilidad para con aquella! Y supuso que sería lo mismo por parte de la mujer, asique mejor ahorrarse la vergüenza y quedarse en casa… después de todo, allí dentro podrían gritarse y faltarse el respeto con seguridad y a puertas cerradas.

_¿No era eso mejor? ¿Más real? ¿Qué necesidad tenían de hacer una parodia de su matrimonio, que se estaba yendo al carajo más rápido de lo que Light hubiera creído?_

—Sabes, me interesaría mucho que algún día tuvieras la cara para decirme con quien coges cada vez que sales del trabajo, porque enserio, ¡es increíble! Ya es casi como un segundo matrimonio, ¿o no? Deberías hacer que venga y nos ponemos a comer los tres juntos, rebotaría de la alegría si llegara a suceder —la rubia había ingresado a la alcoba, estaba desordenando la ropa del placar, desgarrándola y haciéndola bollos, como si tuviera la necesidad de descargar la ira con algo físico.

—Cuatro —Misa lo miró de soslayo, casi apuñalándolo con sus pupilas negras y aquellos iris café, que lucían más duros y carniceros que nunca. Quería degollarlo vivo.

—Si yo lo hago es porque tu lo haces, cabrón —dio un portazo, quedando Light solo en la habitación, con la tenue luz del velador iluminando muy poco aquella atmosfera frígida, se sentía muerto por dentro, casi vacío; no necesitaba que Misa le estuviere recordando que él no valía nada, _porque hasta él mismo ya lo creía_—. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? —dijo, ingresando nuevamente a la alcoba, pero no había metido todo el cuerpo, solo su cabeza atravesaba por la abertura de la puerta; ella no acabaría ni cedería, la discusión (como siempre) la seguiría estirando hasta eso de la madrugada, mientras Light mantenía la boca cerrada, mirando el aire y con pensamientos suicidas que cruzaban por su mente tortuosa—. Ve solo, así serás el único ridículo allí que no ha llevado a su pareja, o mejor aún, lleva a tu culetero, que de seguro te está esperando tentito a que vayas a por él, ¿no?

Esta vez cerró la puerta más fuerte que nunca. El castaño continuaba sentado sobre los pies de la cama, con una postura encorvada, y los dedos dentro de la boca, mordisqueándose la comisura de las uñas. Sus parpados siquiera realizaban movimiento alguno, los sentía pesados. No deseaba pensar en lo que aquella le decía, porque de hacerlo, estaba perdido.

Misa continuaba gritando incoherencias en la cocina, le escuchaba aun con la puerta de la alcoba cerrada.

_Exhausto, _más que cansado, simplemente agobiado, si oía una palabra denigrante por lo que restaba de la noche juraría que explotaría. Pero tendría que soportarlas, porque más que seguro era que lo haría dormir en el sofá cuando ingresara nuevamente al cuarto, o bien empacaría sus pertenencias en aquellos bolsos viejos y aseguraría que se iría "hasta no saber cuándo" a casa de una de sus hermanas, mientras esperaba seguramente a que él la llamara por móvil y preguntara por ella, y tuviera que, finalmente, regresar a casa.

Siempre era el mismo circo, ida y vueltas de sinsentido alguno.

Ya no le creía ni mierda sus pataletas y sus berrinches, _que se iría, que no la vería nunca más, que Light se quedaría solo, que nunca hallaría a nadie que lo tolerara como había hecho ella hasta el día de hoy._

Ya con los ánimos por los suelos estaba de tanto oír que él sin ella no era nadie, que ella lo era todo para él y si algún día faltaba, entonces Light se quedaría en la ruina porque habría perdido a la persona que más le quería, que más apoyo le había dado, qué más a su lado había estado.

Y… ¿Cuánto, de todo aquel palabrerío que largaba la rubia, era cierto?

Continuaba oyendo alaridos y gimoteos desde la cocina… _la noche sería larga… interminable._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o

Había llegado con los ojos rojos aquella mañana al Centro Médico, su secretario personal: moreno de tez blanquecina y ojos pardo, le miró de reojo, sin intenciones de decir nada al respecto más que un simple "_Buenos días, doctor"_; pero su mirada impresionada dictaba que poco se había esperado ver a Light Yagami de esa manera: con los párpados hinchados, florecidos y rojos como compota, había estado llorando… y durante bastante tiempo, se veía.

_Pero no iría a preguntar nada, no fuera a ser cosa que se desubicara de su lugar por ello._

Hacía tiempo que Mikami veía en su jefe algo extraño: no la estaba pasando bien en casa, era algo evidente y por demás estúpido de señalar. Pero últimamente las cosas parecían estarse yendo un poco demasiado por el drenaje. Y cuando aquella mujer suya, rubia de cabellos lacios, su esposa, llegaba a la oficina de Light: ni una mirada, ni un beso le dedicaba, era simple: buscaba la tarjeta de crédito y se iba tan rápido como había llegado. ¿Pero, qué falta de educación era esa? Hasta Mikami notaba la tensión en el aire, era brutal la apatía entre ambos.

Y, dolía, sentía mucho cariño hacia aquel castaño, le resultaba repugnante que se dejase tratar como un trapo de piso por una mujer, que se suponía: debía amarlo. Y no llegaba a comprender como era que alguien tan perfecto como aquel hombre fuere capaz de ser considerado "malvado", para nada, era una de las personas más increíbles y bondadosas que Mikami se cruzó en su vida, ¿por qué alguien habría de enfadarse con él? No tenía sentido, era el hombre perfecto, ¿acaso Amane estaba loca de atar? _Debía ser eso, porque cualquier persona estaría muriendo por estar en lugar de esa rubia, mientras ella se daba el lujo de pisotear a Yagami como a un renacuajo._

Hasta él sentía deseos inmensos de ocupar ese lugar, ¿por qué Dios había sido tan injusto que le había dado un puesto semejante a una mujer malagradecida como aquella, porqué no se lo había dado a él? Él sí sería acorde con Light, le daría todo el afecto que a aquel le faltaba, ¿por qué no simplemente le ponía un freno a la situación y decía BASTA de una buena vez? Que la dejase, ella no lo merecía, él merecía algo mejor.

—¿Desayunaste? —preguntó de repente, mientras habría su maletín y con la mano extendidita hacia la dirección del moreno, sin emitir palabrerío al respecto, daba a entender a Mikami que quería la lista de los pacientes que debía atender el día de hoy.

—No —dijo, pero de inmediato aclaró:—, solo he bebido un poco de café, pero nada que me haya llenado del todo.

Light sonrió de lado.

—Pues entonces, vamos a tener que pedir algo, ¿no es así? —su voz sonó tan entristecida, que podría ser capaz de entristecer a cualquiera que estuviere allí, no solo al moreno.

Mikami inmediatamente tomó el teléfono de la oficina, mientras el castaño se adentraba a paso lento y arrastrando los pies, como quien está allí por obligación más que por profesión, a su cuarto personal.

Pidió medias lunas para desayunar y dos cafés, en tazas generosas. El pedido había llegado de inmediato a domicilio. Mikami se encargó de la propina (muy poco gustosa, la verdad. El muchacho de la motocicleta se lo quedó viendo con mala cara), mientras que Light se había encargado del pago en general.

Cuando el pelinegro se decidió a ingresar a la habitación para extenderle a su jefe el desayuno; se encontró con que aquel estaba sentado junto a su escritorio, mirando detenidamente una fotografía envuelta en un remarco, que descansaba sobre la superficie de la mesa de madera. Sus ojos no estaban para nada vidriosos ni mucho menos entristecidos, en ellos ¡no había nada! Ni una pizca de emoción, la veía de manera evacúa, sin gesto de añoranza para nada. Era una fotografía suya, con su esposa a un lado de él, ambos sonriendo y posando para la cámara, llenos de maletas, recordaba que recién llegaban al aeropuerto en Japón aquel día, predispuesto a mudarse hacia Inglaterra. Viejos recuerdos: para ese entonces las cosas ya comenzaban a no andar del todo bien, pero comparado con los tiempos actuales: entonces se podría decir que habían sido épocas de ensueño, doradas. Las recordaba con anhelo.

—¿Ehm…? ¿Coloco la taza aquí, señor?

—Eh, sí, por supuesto, Mikami. Déjame hacerte espacio —dijo, removiendo un poco hacia los costados del escritorio aquel papeleo, y abandonando la fotografía a un lado.

Mientras el pelinegro quitaba las medialunas y la taza de café de aquella gran bandeja para cedérselas al castaño, aquel se quedaba mirando al vacío con ojos perdidos, de vez en cuando el moreno le echaba ojeos de soslayo.

—¿Acudirá a la celebración, doctor? —interrogó con una sonrisa decorativa para su rostro ovalado, pero por la mirada fúnebre que le había dedicado aquel otro hombre, pensó que tal vez hubiese sido mejor no decir nada.

—No lo creo —volvió la vista al suelo. Cero empatía en su voz.

—Pero… usted ha sido invitado con creces… es decir… es un invitado especial.

Yagami guardó silencio, se lo veía tan pero tan terriblemente cansado, como si nada le importase ni mierda, ¿y si era un invitado especial, qué? ¿Algo cambiaba? Una fiesta: definitivamente el castaño tenía menos rostro de alegría que un recién fallecido.

—No tengo muchas ganas de ir —estaba siendo cortante, no quería hablar del tema, pero aquel le insistía.

—Pero… ande, es solo por una noche, ¡todos esperan verle ahí! —no le estaba convenciendo, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

—No con mi esposa —sentenció, tan aplastante como un tornado—. A decir verdad, no tengo ganas de ir con ella a ningún lado últimamente, si es posible no verle la cara, entonces mejor.

Todo se había quedado sumido en un silencio terrible; Mikami se sintió desfallecer: absolutamente las cosas no andaban bien en casa, pero como había supuesto desde un principio: era peor de lo que parecía imaginarse.

Se acercó al hombre con sutileza hasta quedar a su lado, mientras aquel sentado miraba hacia otra dirección, intentando no ser obvio en su indirecta, no quería ver a Mikami a los ojos ¡No quería ver a nadie a los ojos! O de hacerlo: probablemente fuera a echarse a derramar lágrimas como un crío en los brazos de cualquiera.

Mantuvo la compostura, a pesar de la insoportable atmósfera que él mismo había creado con sus declaraciones. Mikami no tenía por qué soportar todo aquello, era ridículo: sus problemas personales eran eso: suyos únicamente, ¿por qué cargar al moreno con más complicidades si ya con las tareas de la oficina era más que suficiente para agotar a cualquiera?

Aquel le tendió una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Usted tiene ganas de ir? Digo, dejando de lado lo que ocurre con su señora esposa. ¿Tiene ganas de ir? —preguntó de la manera más dulce que pudo hacerlo, dulce y respetuosa. Mikami definitivamente sabía qué tono de voz utilizar para determinadas situaciones, _y con qué palabras adornar: "señora esposa", _hasta para Light había sonado demasiado delicado ese sustantivo poco adecuado a la realidad.

El castaño dejó salir un largo y tedioso suspiro de sus labios.

—En realidad es bastante importante que acudiera, es que… —rascó el puente de su nariz, con nerviosismo—; irían a entregarme un diploma, am… no es que fuera mucho decir, pero para mí significa bastante, es por haber acudido al sismo que hace poco acabó de desolar en Japón. El premio es simplemente a todos los que prestamos asistencia y salvamento allá de manera totalmente gratuita. La verdad es que sané a muchas personas sin pretender que me dieran ni un centavo a cambio; tampoco es como si estuviera exigiendo que me den un premio por eso, para nada, pero al menos considero que mis esfuerzos no han sido en vano.

—Por supuesto que no han sido en vano, ¡la cantidad de personas que ahora viven sanos y salvos fue gracias a usted y a muchos otros médicos que cumplieron con el mismo rol que el suyo, doctor, aquel día! Se merece ir, y se merece ese premio —Light no decía nada, parecía estar perdido en sus cavilaciones, en recuerdos; sin una respuesta confirmatoria, el moreno volvió a hablar—. Si no le molesta, doctor, me encantaría ser yo quien le acompañase a esa celebración, claro, si es que a usted no se le hace molestia mi presencia.

El castaño le miró de reojo, no del todo seguro con aquella petición, si Misa llegase, por algún motivo, a enterarse de aquella solicitud, o siquiera verlos juntos a Light a aquel otro moreno, enseguida su cabeza comenzaría a crearse ideas erradas sobre la relación que había entre ambos hombres; y el castaño no deseaba por nada del mundo que aquel la pasare mal, no quería generarle un embrollo del cual después le costaría mucho salir. Mejor dejarlo todo como estaba.

—No, te lo agradezco pero no. Déjalo así, por favor, enserio; no quiero generarte ningún tipo de problemas.

—Pero, ¡no me genera problema alguno, doctor! Es más, yo estaría encantado si llegara a poder acompañarle —sus ojos negros, iluminados y candentes causaron que algo se encendiera muy en el interior del pecho del castaño. Carraspeó en su asiento—. Por favor, permítame ir, permítame acompañarle, es todo lo que pido —suplicó, tomándose el atrevimiento de tomar la mano del castaño en las suyas.

Light continuaba mirando hacia el vacío, con rostro no del todo seguro pero tampoco del todo indeciso, comenzaba a ceder lentamente. Y ya era eso lo que el moreno se proponía, ¿Qué no querría más sino, aunque fuera, acompañarle y ver su orgulloso rostro, contentado, al recibir lo que se merecía? Un premio importantísimo, que después de todo, se lo había ganado, ¿Cómo carajos aquella mujer podría resistirse a acompañar a su esposo en un acto como aquel? ¿No le enorgullecía el sujeto que tenía al lado? ¿N o sentía ni una pizca de deseos por estar a su lado cuando todos aquellos flashes de las cámaras fotográficas plasmaran aquel momento de puro júbilo?

_Qué mujer tan chiflada, _se decía a sí mismo, y por más que le diera mil vueltas al asunto siempre llegaba al mismo punto: Misa habría de estar loca.

Aquel le miró directamente a los ojos, luego de haber estado toda la mañana esquivándolo con las pupilas, se decidía por darle paso a sus propuestas.

—Ya, pero no irás como mi acompañante, iras como mi asistente personal, ¿quedó claro? —aquel interrogante descolocó completamente a Mikami, que se quedó mirando el rostro frígido de Light durante bastantes minutos. Le hizo pensar que, evidentemente, el hombre sabía o podía suponer algo de lo que Mikami sentía hacia él; se sonrojó de inmediato de tan solo pensarlo. Alejó repentinamente la mano que tomaba con suavidad la del castaño, como si le hubiese causado electroshock.

—Absolutamente, yo de ningún modo pretendería ir de otra manera con usted, doctor —lo dijo todo encimado y con apresuro. Evidentemente el castaño lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Una sonrisa de aquel le hizo comprender al pelinegro que todo ya estaba resuelto; como si hubiere tenido la urgencia de decir aquella frase antes que Mikami pudiere llegar a imaginarse cualquier fantasía en su cabeza morbosa.

Light estaba atravesando por un momento duro en su matrimonio (sin siquiera saber si algún día, todos aquellos conflictos, serían capaces de resolverse de una buena vez); pero el hecho de que eso ocurriese, no significaba que permitiría que cualquier moro le arrimase al rabo, eso ni pensarlo. Y si era eso justamente lo que Mikami hubo de estar pensando, entonces cabía mejor dejárselo bien en claro para evitar incongruencias en un futuro cercano.

—De acuerdo, pasaré por ti a las ocho en punto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya se hallaba en el coche, bañado, pulcro: vestía un traje negro que junto a su esbeltez considerable, se veía encantador. Por otra parte, gracias a Dios que Misa había decidido pasar toda la tarde de compras con su hermana menor, recién casada, irradiaba alegría más que nunca, tal vez a la rubia le hiciere un poco de bien acudir con aquella y pasar tiempo juntas. Debió partir a eso de las dos de la tarde a la ciudad donde habitaba aquella junto con su actual esposo (ojalá la relación entre aquellos no se echara a perder en tan poco tiempo como la de Misa y él, esperaba que duraren un tiempo más).

Asique no había tenido que ver el rostro de dicha en todo el día, ni tampoco soportar su malhumor constante. _Lo agradecía, _aunque sabía muy bien que cuando llegase la noche, le exigiría muchas explicaciones al verlo con esas pintas, y se enfurecería al saber que había acudido a la celebración sin ella.

Pero quería mejor no pensar en ello, con suerte llegaría más temprano que Misa a casa, podría cambiarse de ropa y recostarse, para ya encontrarse dormido cuando aquella llegara; aunque lo más probable era que la rubia regresar a casa antes que él, rogaba porque así no fuera; no porque le tuviese miedo a aquella ni mucho menos, sino porque estaba tan hastiado que ya ni ganas tenía siquiera para soltar una palabra más, por más banal que fuese.

Había recogido a Mikami en la vereda frente a su apartamento. Estaba vestido con traje gris perlado, un gusto verle de aquel tono tan atrevido y poco usual, sonrió al echarle un vistazo; ese sujeto sí que no le interesaba "el qué dirán" de la chusma, el vestuario era atrevido y despampanante, pero le sentaba perfecto con su altura y el molde físico del pelinegro.

Light bajó el cerrojo a la puerta del acompañante para así darle paso al ingreso del moreno, se veía espectacular con aquel atuendo. Llamativo y raro, muy raro, pero enfático.

—Hola, doctor.

—No, por favor, llámame por mi nombre —pidió. Y le saludó con un beso efímero en la mejilla, que Mikami deseó perpetuarlo con un apretón de manos, para nada amistoso por parte del castaño; decidido a retomar el volante enseguida.

Continuaron el viaje hablando trivialidades: el clima, el trabajo, las noticias sobre cuestiones políticas, económicas, geográficas. Mikami era una buena compañía, calmo, sensato, alguien con quien se podía hablar de manera tranquila y sin arrebatos.

Llegaron al edificio con el tiempo a su favor. Lograron estacionar de manera cómoda ya que aun faltaban la mayor cantidad de los invitados, por lo que se veía, gran cantidad de los lugares para estacionar estaban desocupados; escogió el que estaba inmediatamente a un lado de la puerta de salida, así sería mucho más fácil la maniobra una vez que debiera volver a casa. Aunque pensándolo bien, meterse en medio de todos los coches para así causar tráfico innecesario que lo obligaren a tardarse mayor tiempo, sería ideal para retrasar el encuentro suyo con su esposa.

Había salido del automóvil, al igual que Mikami, luego de cerrar las puertas, apretó el botón de alarma de seguridad.

Caminaron en silencio hasta dar con el pasillo que los conducía a la puerta de ingreso. Por la pinta de todo aquel lugar, sabía muy bien el japonés que se trataría de algo excesivamente sofisticado, las luces tenían dejos plateados y estaban cubiertas por cristales, y una alfombra aterciopelada roja se sentía gruesa y reconfortante debajo de sus zapatos. Si así era la decoración del pasaje, entonces ya ansiaba divisar las pintas del gran salón.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Mikami, mirándolo de soslayo y sonriendo tiernamente.

—Para nada —anunció el castaño, con una seguridad aplastante. Aunque luego de unos segundos, dejó entrever una sonrisa sumisa—. De acuerdo, tal vez un poquito.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Todo saldrá bien —aseguró. Ese hombre llevaba tanta paz encima que sería casi imposible no apaciguarse bajo sus palabras; definitivamente era alguien a quien deseaba tener cerca.

Abrió las puertas lentamente, haciendo pasar caballerosamente al pelinegro primero, luego se introdujo dentro y fue cerrando aquella abertura de a poco.

Todos allí dentro lo vieron de arriba abajo, comenzaron a cuchichear cosas que obviamente llegaban a oídos del castaño, esa gente era poco impetuosa en esconder su alto tono de voz:

_¿Qué hacía allí sin su esposa?_

_¿Por qué había venido con un hombre en lugar de su mujer?_

Comenzó a armarse un verdadero revuelo que provocó en el médico un gesto bastante despectivo para con aquella chusma.

—¡Light! —había llamado un sujeto a lo lejos, un anciano de cabellos blancos y mirada suavizada por el pasar de los años. Le alentaba a acercarse a él con un movimiento de manos.

El castaño hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Mikami para que le siguiera el paso entre aquel gentío. Había tenido razón antes de ingresar: el decoro del lugar era impresionante: un salón con paredes doradas y el suelo de madera cobriza resplandeciente; las cortinas del mismo tono acaramelado de las paredes se abrían al paso de los inmensos ventanales que daban a los balcones hacia las afueras de dicho lugar, de donde se podría anhelar con detalle absolutamente todo el paisaje de la ciudad de Londres. Y en una noche de verano como aquella, poco restaba decir que ya la mayoría de personas se hallaba con una copa de champagne en manos, respirando aire fresco mientras caminaban por aquellos barranquillos.

—¿Cómo estás, Heff?

—Muy bien, Light. ¿Qué tal todo por casa? —saludó el anciano, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—Perfectamente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido que no ha venido Amane? Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo.

Pensó rápido la respuesta antes que miles de imágenes de una rubia furiosa aparcaran toda su memoria. Pero debía contenerse hasta con sus gestos al hablar de ella, no quería proporcionar detalles de más.

—No ha podido venir, se ha quedado con su hermana menor, que la necesita.

—Ya veo, ¿y él es tu ayudante? —preguntó, señalando a Mikami.

—Así es, Mikami Teru: mi secretario personal —el anciano asintió mientras tomaba de la mano al pelinegro y la sostenía firmemente.

—Ya veo, un gusto, Mikami Teru —aquel sonrió levemente. El adulto estaba de la mano con su esposa, al parecer todos allí habían llegado con sus parejas, Light era el único que se hallaba en compañía de alguien ajeno al lazo matrimonial.

[…]

Comenzó a sentirse bastante abrumado cuando ya luego de beber bastantes copas de aquel delicioso ponche, el anciano patrocinador de la celebración empezaba a hablar a través del micrófono, de pie sobre el pequeño escenario en el fondo derecho del gran salón, anunciando los premios que merecía cada uno de aquellos valientes médicos y médicas que se habían atrevido a colaborar con el sismo pasado en Japón, dando gratitud hasta de su propio bolsillo con tal de sanar a los graves heridos, sin pretender recompensa alguna. Una obra de bien como aquella, y tal gesto de gratitud, merecían un premio significante.

Poco a poco Light iba sintiéndose cada vez más agobiado debido al ambiente cargado de sonidos y respiraciones continuas, el aire estaba caliente ya que todos los invitados se hallaban dentro del lugar, apretujados y oyendo atentamente cada palabra de aquel anciano, aplaudían cada vez que un nuevo nombre era pronunciado, mientras el indicado subía hasta el escenario para que se le entregándose una lámina dorada con palabras escritas en negro sobre su superficie lisa.

El castaño escuchó que el anfitrión recién iba por los apellidos comenzados con la letra F, tenía tiempo de sobra para irse fuera a dar un respiro y tomar aire fresco, la atmosfera viciada de respiraciones allí dentro estaba sofocándolo.

El pelinegro asintió, comunicándole que cuando llegara su momento le haría gestos con la mano para que entrase nuevamente a la sala, Light prometió, por ende, no perderlo de vista.

Arrastró a varias personas mientras se daba paso a través del gentío, debió pedir varios "Lo siento", "Mis disculpas", etc. Hasta que logró llegar a uno de los ventanales que daba para el gran balcón fuera.

Se sintió liviano al respirar aquella brisa húmeda que caía al anochecer junto con algunas gotas de rocío: el clima anunciaba que ya habían pasado de las nueve p.m.

Ahora, todas aquellas voces dentro del lugar, sonaban ajenas a aquella atmósfera tranquila. Se había acercado a las barandas, mientras tanto, veía con atención hacia abajo: las calles de Londres se asemejaban a largas serpientes interminables, mientras que las personas que caminaban sobre aquellas lucían como simples hormigas.

Se puso a pensar detenidamente.

_Desde allí arriba, parecía ser tan insignificante la vida de todas esas personas que lucían como insectos. _Y para él, ahora mismo la vida de aquello le importaba un bledo, entonces ¿Cuánto importaría la suya?

Lo mismo.

La brisa golpeaba fuerte desde allí arriba, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, una lástima que no fuera luna llena en una noche estrellada como aquella, cuando posó sus pupilas encandiladas sobre aquella luna fijó que había sido levemente tapada por varias nubes negras que se le encimaban de manera quisquillosa; al ver semejante hermosura, cualquier creación del humano parecía poca cosa en comparación. Hasta los rascacielos a su alrededor eran poco magnéticos asemejados a la increíble inspiración que urgía en su pecho gracias a la luz de la luna.

Respiró profundo. Echó un vistazo hacia la Torre de al lado del edificio donde se encontraba: era muchísimo más hermosa de cerca, ahora que se percataba de ello: no podía ser habitada por nadie porque se trataba de un simple lucero para alumbrar las noches en la ciudad, era una belleza, podía ver su estructura desde kilómetros a la distancia, pero ahora que lo tenía a tan sólo centímetros, se la veía radiante; siempre quiso aunque fuera, tener el permiso para subir sobre ella y mirar todo Londres desde allá, sería magnífico, pero jamás se le había dado la oportunidad; y la verdad es que cuando se le daba: simplemente la desaprovechaba por no tomarse el tiempo de subir tantas escaleras (no tenía ascensores ya que se trataba de un monumento histórico en la ciudad capital de Inglaterra, era intocable y eso significaba que estaba prohibido realizar ajustes tecnológicos en ella).

La vista desde allá habría de ser hermosa, no muy diferente de la vista de donde Light se encontraba ahora pero, todos los que habían estado en la Torre Magma Londinense, decía que aquella construcción irradiaba una energía fuerte y especial.

Su cejo se frunció levemente al divisar que alguien andaba vagabundeando por aquella torre, en un piso semejante a la altura del salón donde se hallaba Light en el edificio anexo.

¿Dando una visita a la Torre Magma a esas altas horas de la noche?… _no era algo común de ver, _los guardias la cerraban a los turistas a eso de las siete p.m.

¿Quién estaba allá, merodeando?

Afinó la vista para ver si podría ser uno de los guardias, pero definitivamente, de serlo, no estaba vestido como uno: llevaba una campera larga que por poco y le daba a las rodillas, unos shins y zapatillas deportivas. La luz desde dentro del gran salón solo le permitía divisar que se trataba de alguien blanco, un hombre de tez clara, para ser más precisos, y cabello negro (casi ni lograba distinguirse de la oscuridad de la noche).

¿Qué estaría haciendo allá, a esas horas? Ese comportamiento estaba prohibido, si uno de los guardias lo veía, entonces tendría serios problemas.

_La sangre se le heló de un segundo al siguiente. _

_Pareció acumulársele un grito ahogado en el pecho, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperado en el cuerpo del castaño, bombeando sangre enloquecidamente en tan solo instantes._

Aquel hombre moreno, se había subido a las barandas de protección que establecía aquella Torre, por orden de seguridad; y las estaba violando terriblemente a esas normas de precaución, ya que ahora mismo _se mantenía equilibrado sobre aquellos fierros, listo para arrojarse al vacío._

Light se había quedado en seco, petrificado, un solo grito sin sentido había sido capaz de atravesar por su garganta adormecida.

—¡Oye! ¡No lo hagas! —chilló tan fuerte que hubiera sido imposible que aquel hombre no le escuchara. Y en efecto, había vuelto el rostro hacia el castaño mientras aun continuaba de pie sobre aquellos viejos barrotes; simplemente manteniéndose estable con su equilibrio, si una brisa chocaba contra aquel, Light estaba convencido de que caería de lleno a una muerte segura.

Y es que eso parecía querer: _¡Estaba a punto de suicidarse!_

_¡QUERÍA TIRARSE DE LA TORRE! _

_¡DEBÍA DETERNELO!_

—Por favor, ¡por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas! —decía lacrimosamente, pero aquel hombre había vuelto a bajar la vista, poca atención parecía darle al castaño. Y Light ya estaba hasta con los cabellos de la espalda fruncidos del susto, ¡jamás iría a convencerle si le gritaba desde otro edificio!

Corrió hacia dentro de la sala lo más rápido que pudo, abandonando el balcón, sin importar haber volcado toda una copa de champagne sobre el vestuario de varias personas. Los hacía a un lado con empujones brutales que había hecho caer a más de uno, ¡estaba desesperado por salir de allí! ¡NO HABÍA TIEMPO!

—Yagami Light —repetía una y otra vez el anciano que brindaba los premios, mientras tanto Mikami veía como el castaño se abría paso bestialmente ante la multitud, desesperado, enloquecido, y no precisamente por el premio.

Light dio de lleno contra la puerta de salida y corrió como liebre por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, presionó el botón cinco veces, irritado, por poco y lo rompe de la fuerza que había utilizado… _debía apresurarse._

Bajó enardecido, salió por las puertas principales del edificio, y con ello logró empujar de un golpe seco al guardia que cuidaba de la entrada del lugar. Tragó espeso mientras veía nubloso aquellas escaleras interminables…

_Por eso había decidido ser médico… no podría ser capaz de abandonar una vida, por muy ajena que fuera a su entorno personal, ¡no debía permitir que saltara desde esas alturas! ¡Eso jamás!_

Ni siquiera se percató de cómo había hecho para subir tantos escalones en tan pocos minutos, y saltándose tanta señales de alerta, pero lo había conseguido. Sudado y exasperado, con el cuerpo hecho un manojo de nervios, corrió a un lado de aquel sujeto, no lo conocía, ni siquiera aun podía mirar con mayor precisión su rostro, todo allí estaba a completas oscuras a no ser por el brillo resplandeciente de la luz lunar que únicamente hacía deslumbrar el cabello negro y lacio de ese hombre.

—Óyeme, por favor, enserio, cualquier cosa, ¡cualquiera! por la cual hayas tomado la decisión de hacer esto que estas a punto de hacer… no es suficiente ¿oíste bien? ¡Nada es tan importante como para decidir quitarte la vida! —le decía, acercándose poco a poco al hombre. No quería desesperarlo aun más, pero en la voz del castaño resultaba evidente la preocupación extrema que le hacía temblar hasta las piernas—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Por favor háblame, anda, te lo suplico, dime tu nombre.

¡Detestaba eso! ¡Como lo odiaba! Con su profesión se dedicada a salvar la vida de los demás a cada minuto, a cada segundo y, que alguien se dispusiera a quitársela así como si nada… le resultaba exasperante. Porque ningún justificativo era suficiente, nada que hubiere sucedido sería jamás tan importante como para tomar ESA decisión.

—Anda, dime tu nombre. Te lo pido por favor, ¿Cómo te llamas? —el moreno clavó su vista de repente en Light, tenía un par de ojos impresionantes: gigantescos y del color de la noche.

—L… —su voz había sonado dura y rasposa. Tenía un tono grave que le hacía lucir más joven de lo que se veía, a juzgar por sus harapos.

No parecía importarle demasiado estar a punto de saltar, a decir verdad, estaba muchísimo más tranquilo que Light, no lucía con rastros de llanto ni mucho menos nerviosismo; tanta calma a tan solo segundos de dar un paso tan importante como devastador, era sumamente extraño.

—L, por favor, bájate de ahí. No vale la pena, enserio, ¡sea lo que sea por lo que hayas pasado te aseguro que podrías superarlo si te lo propusieras! Escúchame… soy médico, y esto me está matando, no tienes idea de lo que sufro con verte así.

—No me conoces —respondió, cortándole la frase en seco a Light.

—¡Eso no interesa! ¡Soy médico, joder, todas las vidas valen para mí!

—No lo entenderías —dijo, negando lentamente con la cabeza—. Soy un monstruo.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Claro que no! No sé lo que habrás hecho, yo solo sé que eres una persona, y las personas cometemos errores ¡Baja de ahí, por lo que más quieras! ¡Por favor, te lo imploro, BÁJATE! ¡DAME LA MANO! —le extendía la extremidad al moreno, tendiéndola en el aire, aquel no respondía, no parecía dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda—. ¡Por Favor, POR FAVOR, L, déjame ayudarte!

Los alaridos lastimeros del castaño fueron socorridos en instantes por un moreno que había atravesado las puertas de seguridad de la Torre al igual que había hecho el castaño un par de segundos antes de llegar hasta allá arriba.

Mikami se apresuró a responder a los llamados del japonés, ni bien ingresó al lugar.

—Light, ¡¿qué diablos está pasando?! Se ha ido como si nada de la fiesta… y todo mundo se le quedó mirando… —el sujeto fijó inmediatamente la vista en la escena, no se había percatado que una tercera persona se hallaba en el lugar, y a punto de comer suicidio—. Oh, mierda —solo pudo pronunciar esas dos exclamaciones, quedándose completamente K.O, petrificado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Light se giró lentamente, de nuevo, hacia aquella figura sombría que resplandecía a plena luz de la noche.

—Por favor, no me hagas implorarte más… te lo ruego, te lo suplico, ¡bájate! Dame una oportunidad de ayudarte, por favor, cualquiera sea eso que te está molestando, permíteme descubrirlo y tenderte una mano, anda.

Mikami tragó espeso, no sabía siquiera si debía moverse, la escena desde ya parecía una fotografía, nadie movía ni un dedo de lugar, solo el viento acoplado era capaz de revolotear los cabellos de quien se hallaba más cerca del abismo: y era aquel moreno que tendía de pie sobre los finos barrotes, ¡lunático! Pensaba el pelinegro para sus adentros.

Mientras tanto, el castaño continuaba con una mano extendida en dirección de aquel hombre, esperando… _parecía una eternidad el tiempo que estuvo allí parado, con el brazo extendido._

—Por favor… —dijo, una última vez, sus ojos vidriosos anunciaban pronto llanto si aquel no le permitía una oportunidad.

Todos estaban estáticos.

Solo el viento se permitía danzar sobre aquellos rostros, en un momento como ese: endureciendo las facciones vacías del moreno, pronunciando el gesto de asombro de Mikami y secando levemente las lágrimas entristecidas que rodaban por ambas mejillas de Light.

El moreno le echó una mirada de reojo.

Volvió su vista hacia el vacío.

Contempló a las personas, que como pequeñas hormigas, caminaban desde tan bajas distancias en comparación de la altura en la que él estaba sumido.

Le dedicó otra mirada a los tiernos ojos de aquel castaño; era un buen hombre, no necesitaba saber sobre su vida (siquiera su profesión, que era lo de menos), con tan solo ver ese par de ojos pardo repletos de lágrimas y con el decoro de una mano extendida hacia él, era ya suficiente para percatarse de su gratitud.

Volvió a fijar su vista en el abismo.

Y ya dejó de hacerle perder el tiempo a aquellos sujetos.

_Y saltó._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Se que tendría que estar actualizando Todos Aman a Light, pero es que últimamente no me pude quitar esta historia de la cabeza (la tenía desde que había comenzado el año, yo la publiqué en Marzo, creo, pero la eliminé porque no la había escrito como me hubiese gustado). Ahora la volví a subir, me parece que quedó mejor. Y como AMO el género Terror, decidí volcar en un L/Light todas las historias que vi en mi vida sobre esta clase de monstruos tan particular del cine (es mi monstruo favorito), osea que tomé varias partes de pelis que trataban sobre este monstruo y le pongo un poco de mi imaginación también, claro XD.**

**Ojalá haya quedado bien por ahora. Les agradecería mucho si lo leyeran.**


End file.
